


Hank's Hard Knock Life

by Salted_Coffee_Beans



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, archive warnings says all, this sounds like such a fucked up plot idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salted_Coffee_Beans/pseuds/Salted_Coffee_Beans
Summary: Connor couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. No, Connor couldn't feel at all. He was a machine from the beginning 'till the end. But yet, why did he feel so empty all of a sudden?





	Hank's Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> This disaster of a plot was made because I was listening to Two Birds by Regina Spektor and I hate it. I hate myself so much.

“Lieutenant!” The android yelled, sound booming yet still small, his LED turning from blue to yellow then back to blue. It was strange, most of the time the lieutenant would be responding by now, opening the door for the android to come in, his breath thick with the scent of alcohol and a string of curses that were directed to nobody in particular. The android decided to press the buzzer, and with another deep breath he called out. “Lieutenant Anderson? There’s another crime scene. We’ve got to hurry!” No muffled answers from the door, not a single footstep to indicate his awakening. Guess the android had to do this the first time he came.

Shattering glass resounded through the room, a howl emitting from the Saint Bernard that cause Connor to warm up his face with a smile. He liked dogs, he really did, but only Sumo was able to make him this happy. He felt warmth through his chest, the first since a long time ago. 

“Hey, Sumo.” The android patted the Saint Bernard’s head and with a whimper, the Saint Bernard leaned to the android’s touch before seeming lost in a daze. 

And then he started howling, panicked and anxious, it was never an expression the dog had had. Why now?

Until Connor noticed the body on the floor, lifeless and dead. Blood plastered everywhere through its head and the floor being its victim of crimson red. With every diagnosis Connor did, with every analyzation he had done, to find just the slightest trail of a beating heart. A heart that has been wounded and patched up in sloppy bandages, a heart that was broken and in the middle of healing itself. A heart, the heart that Connor would never have but yet, he felt it. He felt something coursing through his veins. He could hear his breath hitching and his thirium pump beating faster than it ever was. 

“Hank?” He sounded so weak, small, scared, and anxious. Like a little child that has lost their parents. “Hank? Please, wake up.” Connor choked. He slapped the corpse’s face lightly, “Hank, please tell me this is another one of your pranks, please-” He slapped the corpse’s face harder, and harder, and harder. Each slap letting him believe on this false hope that Hank was still alive, each slap letting him believe that it was all just a dream, each slap that made the searing pain his chest going quite for a moment before starting again, more painful than before. 

And with each slap Connor finds himself doing, it only deepens the confirmation of his death.

Hank’s death.

And with that, the android cried. Tears slipping through his synthetic skin, rolling down in such a rapid pace that it made the android felt at awe. This must be what he had been feeling all along. The answer was so close yet, so far. It was as if his program knew, if he were to finally know what the feeling was, he’d be thrown and crushed. An act of self-defense from the real problem that’s been blooming, an act of ignorance he had been playing.

It was too late for that now though.


End file.
